Warpaint
by Mandealer
Summary: Skins Fire-AU kind of story. "You speak your fears, Thinking in circles and checking what mirrors don't see. You live your life like a page from the book of my fantasy..."


Hi there!, I just want to clarify that this is my first story in full english since I'm not a native speaker, so if there's any grammatical error, please excuse me & let me know so I could fix it , gracias & enjoy! x.

I've been watching her since she arrived to the bar, 15, 20, 28 minutes, perhaps.

Her swinging hips, full of life , her hypnotic hands, like muddled snakes, which run every inch of her own skin, and she's got this playful, bold smile that attracts me like a magnet. I take a sip of my Corona, trying to recover my pose, I've been quite obvious, surely the girl has noticed me.

Another sip, it's done, I'm going to get the girl.

I look to the center of the dance floor, fast scanning around the club, left and right, nothing.

Another sip, maybe not today. Another sip.

And there she is, eyes closed and arms in the air, damn! She's _so_ attractive. Another sip, she looks right at me, smiles and turns, letting me appreciate the cleavage on her back, today is the day.

Another sip, another twist, now we're facing each other, with some meters in between, she throws a flirtatious smile, lifting a perfect eyebrow at my direction, and then with a wink, disappears among the mass of dancing bodies. I froze in the spot, - what the hell just happened?!- I thought while I scan the room again, this time with more despair and that's when I see her, walking straight to the bathrooms, looking back as if to ensure to be noticed. There I go.

As soon as I enter the room, a pair of arms trapped me between the door and a low but firm silhouette, hazel eyes, a cute freckled nose and thick rose lips - Pleased to meet you honey, my name is Binki- I'm about to open my mouth to respond, when those lips take over mine, in a direct and firm kiss, just what I need.

And between the frenzy, the anticipation and the slight fear of the moment, I lose all control and any common sense that I have, there's no prejudice or concerns, just she, our hands, my skin, her mouth, my breathing and the vibration of the bass outside, which only encourages me to continue.

We've been in the bathroom 15, 20, 28 minutes perhaps. My hands tangled in her sandy blonde hair, her lips in my abdomen, panting, I beg some mercy - Please, please… - my voice is barely audible, her laughter echoes in the room, in my body – Patience, my dear – She says in a playful tone, I don't want games, I'm not patient. I think this isn't good. I close my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to restrain myself; I just want it to be quick.

Binki seems to notice my growing impatience, for the way she gets rid of my underwear, throwing it behind her shoulder, not bothering where it could land; once again she kneels in front of me and with a last erotic look, disappears beneath my old skirt. I exhale a sigh at the first contact, close my eyes and begin to enjoy, 5, 10, 15 minutes perhaps. Suddenly, a strong chill runs through my body, there's a different vibe in the room that makes me shudder, but I keep my eyes closed, it's just my arousal , it's been too long since I've been with someone.

Another chill and that's when I hear an almost animal grunt at my right side, I open my eyes and I'm faced with a deep and heavy look, savage. I freeze; I don't know what's going on, who's this man. Immediately, I pull away from Binky and the unknown man.

\- Wait, wait, we're not gonna hurt you. _Oye_ , wait!- I hear Binki say almost breathless, of course they won't hurt me , they're just happen to be a couple of strangers that have cornered me in a filthy bathroom, this is _wrong._

-Noooo, YOU wait! What the fuck is this? Who is this _guy_? Oh my god! - Disgust and shame take over me, I can't be here another minute. I head to the door but the guy block's my way , now I panic, I shouldn't flirt with seductive girls at the bar, it's the most stupid and unconscious thing to do. Shite.

-Get away, you pervert!- I say as confident as I can, I don't want him to notice how I'm shitting my pants, the idiot just keeps looking at me, and I can't help but return the look, noticing the void in his dark orbs, the heaviness , I've never seen eyes like his, such fiery eyes. I'm afraid.

-C'mon, there's no need to be _rude_ ,. We were having a good time before _Fab_ decided to join us, right?- Binky's hot breath at the back of my neck brings me back to our _situation._

" _Fab's"_ eyes got me hooked, can't stop looking him.

He just keeps staring me, almost without blinking, his breathing is deep as if he was containing something heavy inside, closes his eyes and leans towards me, planting a soft kiss at my lips, there's no pressure nor warm, just contact. My body relaxes instantly and I lost control over again, succumbing to the desire, to the unknown, to danger.

Naomi. What the hell you got into?


End file.
